User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude
Hi, Gary the Gaget Dude! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TurtleShroom page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Dancing Penguin (Talk) 00:26, February 8, 2010 Hey. What's up. This is Skater (now banned on CPW forever). --”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 10:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) What Time?? (Penguin Standard Time)???? --”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 23:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) What TIME????? hh:mm?--”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 23:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Stories Consider me a fan, Gary. I am just anxious to find out what happens in all the chapters. And a recommendation about Flystar's super powers: He uses telekinesis, flying, pyrokinesis, and super strength the most. Write the stories now. NOW!!!!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 14:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm sorry. I just don't want to have anymore cities. And plus, don't they have places already?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 18:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, this is my signature, Gary the Gaget Dude. I'm Flystar, not him. I just copied and pasted, and wa-la! This is my new signature!--† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 22:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) There, back to normal!--''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.]]) ''View this template'' 22:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Rewrite We need to rewrite Gary the Gaget Dude. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Siganture Fix -- [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|''' Gary the Gaget Dude']] [[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!!]] I fixed it, pretty easy - the coding was all messed. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Signiture Woah... Woah, that siganiture looks AWESOME! Wish I had one! Wonderweez 23:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE: Writing GGD Rewrite He is just a penguin that is outside the Fanon world - it wouldn't make much sense. You should make him: * live in Club Penguin. * have a good quality job there with a good salary. * connections with some well known penguins. * longer article, with . I can explain more later, but first what job do you want him to have? It could be: * painter * disc-jokey (DJ) * singer * construction worker * local piano player at the Pizza Parlour * business marketing penguin (very important penguin that would supply most things somewhere). * ...and more! Tell me and I'll start you off. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ZINK I have beaten the whole game. It took me 3 months, and I skipped 2 temples. But, I can write the article because I know the plot. Dya want me to do it? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 13:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ideas for GGD Article Oh yes, as long as there are no OOC features (I can fix it later) - the Furry Flats did their own music, but he could of done many guitar sequences for Pengie Oddbraun - I'll start it off. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Best Idea Ever Worst idea ever. I got hugged by him TWICE. Seriously. Spit out my dinner (giant objects) the first time and going crazy with my powers the second. Akbaboy | :D 14:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... But Ok first I'm sorry for being rude... And I know he doesn't cheat... But he said in my secret page! In fact it the first secret page that I made still has the message! Since I can't tell you I guess you'll have to find it for me to prove it... Once again I'm sorry. Your right! I said sorry to Akaboy so we have that settled out. I'm adding his signature back to the page right now! The Code It is 981. You will find the second mission's code at the end of that one. --Anniem۝۝se 10:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sure. And you can choose not to show the last signed in thing. Dancing Penguin 21:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi I'm new so how do you add the shoutbox? --Wolverine1 13:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) wrong spelling? um, gary? erm, you don't spell properly, do yo? (this is amigopen) RE: A jester? --''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 00:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok You can.... --''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 19:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) do you like this picture? -- amigopen: IM EPIK! 12:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ahem GGD X IS off the list. The list up top is barely updated. I update my list every time someone hurts and heals someone. Akbaboy I have a ban hammer and I am not afraid to use it. Hiya? 13:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh Remember that message A LONG time ago?Well, now I have a sig! Wonder ez 16:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Get back here You can't just quit like that. All my articles are about a million times worse then yours and people have told me that, but I don't care. You are an EPIC user, no matter what anyone else says. Sure, if I quit when anyone criticised me, I would have quit several million times. A good motto for life is "You are great and to hell with what antone else thinks." People are stupid, and often say stuff that they don't mean, trust me on that one. You are a great editor and a great friend, and I ask you to come back and give this place one more chance. --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 18:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Absolute Thespian Islet Gaget, I need your help soon! What TDI character should we replace Vincent with? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 01:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE; Replacing Vincent with Gaget I don't know, Gaget... while I certainly CAN, I can't write about your character because I know nothing about him and I have trouble grasping some people's characters. You'd probably be morbidly OOC in the tale and would have to constantly watch the story and edit it accordingly, as well as adding content about yourself. IN FACT, if Gaget replaces Vincent, he's next to arrive. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 19:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Xat Sorry, but tell Flywish that I don't do chat rooms. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 17:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Replacing Vincent That's the problem. I want one last TDI parody to replace the third character, Vincent. If you could, write one for me and add him in the story. Choose any camper from any season. ''':) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Booyah! † 22:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :We already have a Duncan and a Gwyn parody. Ezekial is... weird. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Booyah! † 23:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::If you wish to choose hm over anyone else in the series, be my guest. Look on the ATI page to see who is parodied and who isn't. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Booyah! † 00:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Zeke and Luther parody Can you make a Zeke and Luther parody to go along with my Disney XD parody, Icey XD? 19:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx. 19:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Gary the Gaget Dude Gary the Gaget Dude doesn't suit the music artist requirements. Sorry, but the discography is all over the place. I need to help you in fixing this. Reply back and I'll get back to you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Done Explorer fixed it when I asked him what was wrong. ----I am Corai.Talk for yourself, Govener! 23:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gary the Gaget Dude Gary the Gaget Dude is a DJ, right? If he is it needs to look like a professional artist page, like DJ Crow and Cadence. '''UPDATE: Well for starters, the Infobox artist is not on your page and DJs have that. You also need a proper Discography section and career history. I can sort all that out for you if you want, or you could leave it to yourself. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC)